


what's in a name?

by LucentPetrichor



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Author regrets nothing, Kid Fic, Loki is cray cray, M/M, and then they start screaming, and you hand them back to their parents quickly, author rues and laments many things, before heading to the other room with younger uncles and aunts, but regrets nothing, everyone loves babies, inspired by a Tumblr gifset, onto the fluff!, rating only because of fury and his foul mouth, shameless fluff, they're so cuddly, to quote Hiddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucentPetrichor/pseuds/LucentPetrichor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony, Steve, and a baby. </p><p>That sounds suspiciously like a sitcom...</p><blockquote>“Tony, we can’t keep postponing this. We have to name her.”<br/>Tony sighed, looked at “Stormagedonna” who stretched her neck to look at him, too, and his eyes widened slightly as an idea hit him, “Well, I was actually thinking… Peggy.”</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	what's in a name?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this gifset: http://utterlydeceptivetwaddlespeak.tumblr.com/post/24216319855/i-couldnt-resist-theyd-brought-her-home-a
> 
> It was too cute to resist and too sweet for simply a tag fic. Also the plot bunnies hit me with a hammer.

They’d brought her home a month ago and so far had simply been calling her “cutie pie”, “baby” (this got a bit confusing for Steve as Tony usually called him that), and Tony’s personal favourite “Stormageddona”. Of course, he was the only one who called her that; Steve got the reference a few months later when he was woken by Storma – Peggy’s early morning wailing and caught Tony rewatching Doctor Who through bleary eyes.

It was during a very rare period of downtime that they decided on ‘Peggy’ as being flawless. Seriously, it had been a fortnight without doombots, without the villain of the week launching an attack, even without Thor’s psycho brother turning up to give them hell. And so those two weeks had been spent brainstorming ideas for the best name possible for their daughter. Tony had approached the situation in the most Tony-like way possible: there were blueprints on every other table, there were spreadsheets, there were fricking spider diagrams covering every possible situation and stretching several very creative language laws.   
Steve’s method was a lot calmer, but then compared to anything Tony did, everything was calm. He visited Peggy. His Peggy. She was pushing ninety but was still as beautiful as ever to his eyes, and still had the energy of the woman he knew from all those years ago. And therefore was the perfect person to ask for baby names. Elizabeth, Mary, Linda, Connie, Bonnie… all rejected; they just didn’t fit...  
Things were starting to get frustrating, to say the least. Tony wanted to be able to call his daughter by her name and see her respond to it; Steve wanted that magic feeling that came simply from thinking about a loved one’s name and who could he love more than his daughter, other than Tony?

And finally, on a Saturday, everything happened at once. Remember the villain of the week who hadn’t actually bothered to turn up for their week in the spotlight? Remember Loki, the psycho brother of doom not turning up? One and the same, for the third time running that year and it was only March. Thankfully, the attack wasn’t as malicious as usual. Loki seemed to be embracing his trickster side more often than not lately, and had decided to take Lady Liberty on a date. Fury’s response upon hearing that the statue 'had gone missing, and had last been seen giggling coquettishly and taking the hand of a giant-sized Loki before prancing off with him past New York Harbour' had been standard dealing-with-Loki: “Motherfucking gods with fucking daddy issues… Avengers fucking Assemble, go do your jobs…” with his head in his hands. After a day of tracking down a now human sized Lady Liberty and Loki (not hard, they simply followed the trail of giant footsteps until they stopped, then asked if people had seen a very good cosplay of Lady Liberty walking around with a black haired man who looked like a twig), forcing Loki to turn Lady Liberty back into a statue (and convincing the Lady herself that she was needed as a statue), then lugging the now normal statue sized Lady back to her podium, and cursing Loki’s obnoxious nature, the Avengers were ready to drop.

It was that night that inspiration struck Tony, as the three of them were getting ready for bed. Steve, already in bed, rolled over to look at Tony sitting up in bed with “cutie pie” on his lap.

“Tony, we can’t keep postponing this. We have to name her.”

Tony sighed, looked at “Stormagedonna” who stretched her neck to look at him, too, and his eyes widened slightly as an idea hit him, “Well, I was actually thinking… Peggy.”

Steve lay on his side for a few moments, slightly stunned, thinking it over, “That’s… I like that.” his tone soft, eyes only a tiny bit moist.

Peggy burbled happily and Tony smiled a little, “I think she likes it too.” before getting up and settling her in the pillow fort-like construct they’d made at the end of their bed. Steve was lying on his back when Tony resettled himself under the blankets. “Thank you.” he murmured with a small smile. Tony leaned over and kissed him once, long, slow and sweet before turning out the lights.

“’Night, baby,” he smiled, “Good night, Peggy.”

They fell asleep to the sound of Peggy's, their daughter who finally had a name, babbling. And were woken up two hours later by her screaming, using lungs that **had**  to be superhuman at the very least.


End file.
